Masked Love
by Kokonoe
Summary: Sakura just got back from a two-month mission on Rain country with captain Yamato. But on her first day back she runs into Kakashi. She can't help but remember that mission they had together three months ago. Did Kakashi remember? Or was he just playing it cool? And why is Yamato looking at her with such a lovely smile? Sakura is determined to figure things out.


This is my firts fanfic EVER, and english is not my native language, so I'm very sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.

This is a KakaSaku story and slight YamaSaku, and Sakura is 20 years old in my story. I didn't worry too much about the canon for this first chapter, but maybe I'll have to clarify some things in later chapters. I hope you like it! Please rate and review.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of this story.

* * *

Tsunade was looking stressed as always going through mission reports when Sakura entered her office. She had just arrived from a two-month mission in Rain Country, exhausted and just ready to get to her apartment and have a good bath.

"So, congratulation on the successful completion of the mission Sakura. I know it was a long and difficult one, so I appreciate your hard work. I'll take a look at your mission report and will contact you if I have any comments" Tsunade said, with a motherly look in her eyes, but still trying to be professional.

"Thank you, Tsunade shishou." Sakura felt her heart swell with a little pride from her shishou's words. "I'm glad everything turned out OK."

She was happy to have succeeded at such a long and stressful mission. She had been two months in Rain Country on a spying/undercover mission, and it had been, to say the least, exhausting. Thankfully, Yamato had been with her all this time, so at least she had a friendly face to look at. He looked just as exhausted as she did.

Sakura was turning to leave, when Tsunade stopped her. "Oh, and Sakura, this week is Hinata's baby shower. I expect you to show up with a gift, of course. Don't forget."

She had completely forgot about the pregnancy. A long mission could do that, take you away from reality. When she left, Hinata was three months pregnant, so she had to be really showing now. It would be hard for Sakura to face Hinata being five months pregnant. Sakura had never been too fond of kids, or the idea of pregnancy for that matter. She felt that she had struggled so much to prove her worth to everybody as a strong kunoichi, that she couldn't help but think that getting pregnant would stop her from achieving her goals in life.

"Of course, I won't forget. I'll be there, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said. The tone in her voice wasn't as cheerful as anyone would expect from her, but nobody said anything. Only Yamato send her a curious look but stayed quiet.

Tsunade dismissed both of them, and they left the Hokage office. Sakura was quick to head for her apartment, when Yamato stopped her.

"Sakura, hold on" He caught up to her. She didn't realize how fast she had left the Hokage's office. She turned to look at her former captain. "Do you want to go grab some lunch? I know you're tired, but you shouldn't go to rest on an empty stomach." He scratched his neck like her former sensei used to do. Sakura thought it was kind of adorable.

"Sure, why not?" She suddenly realized that she was starving, and she didn't mind having lunch with her teammate. They had been together on a mission for two months anyway, so it wasn't anything weird. It felt familiar even.

The began walking to find a place to eat, when suddenly Yamato broke the silence again "So, you don't like kids, do you?"

This startled Sakura. Why would he ask her something like that? They'd never had that type of conversation, that she could remember. Although there were a few nights during the mission that she had maybe a little too much to drink and stayed late talking with her teammate and former captain. But she hadn't said anything too personal, had she?

"I felt you were a little uncomfortable when Tsunade told you about the baby shower..." Oh, so that was it. Was she so transparent? "Oh, it's not that I don't like them, I just think I've never imagined myself with kids, that's all." Sakura said.

Yamato seemed surprised by her answer. "Really? I would've guessed differently." This statement bothered Sakura a little bit. Why did people had to assume things about her? "Well, you would've guessed wrong."

She felt Yamato slow down a little on his track, and she realized she might've been too harsh on him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little tired." She tried to make the conversation light again. "And what about you? Do you dream of having kids?"

She felt him relax a little bit. "Actually, yes. I have thought about it, but not right now. It's in my plans for some time in the future." He chuckled, and she thought for the second time that day that he looked really cute when he smiled.

"That's nice" She smiled at him, and suddenly realized that she didn't know much about Yamato's personal life. Was he dating someone? She had never seen him with anyone, but then again, he was very secretive about everything. So, she thought she'd ask "And do you have a girlfriend? To fulfill your plans, I mean."

She saw him blush and open his eyes wide. She had embarrassed him. Of course, it wasn't nice to go and ask someone if they were in a relationship so out of the blue. He answered her anyway. "N-no, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single" He stuttered through his words. She had obviously made him uncomfortable. Why did she had to be so blunt?

Suddenly her heart stopped. There, in a shop in front of them, it was him. She hadn't seen him in, well, since they had that mission together. So, about three months. He was so laid back, in his usual Jonin attire, browsing through the books in the bookstore. His back was turned, so she could keep going and not be noticed, but something in her wanted to talk to him. Wanted him to look at her.

"And what about you, Sakura? Are you seeing anybod-"

"Kakashi!" Sakura cut Yamato off, not paying attention to him anymore. Her former sensei turned around to look at her, and that look was all it took for her to feel her heart racing on her chest. He had a way of making her feel like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Hey, Sakura" He smiled at her. Or so she thought, based on the crinkle in his eye. "Yamato" He bowed his head.

Yamato immediately felt threatened. The way she had reacted when seeing the copy-nin had thrown him off his game. But the again, he was her former sensei, so of course she had a close relationship with him. That thought did little to make him feel more confident though. He was about to start a somewhat intimate conversation with Sakura, and now all her attention was in Kakashi.

"I'm glad to see you back, I heard you were on quite the long mission" He said, looking at Sakura straight in the eye. "Yeah, I just got back from two months in Rain country" Sakura said, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"Was it two months? I feel like I haven't seen you in a longer time". She couldn't help but smile and blush a little at his comment. He noticed her. He noticed her absence, and it had felt like a long time for him. A small glimmer of hope began to form in her chest. Maybe, just maybe he felt something for he-

"Well, I must be going. Duty calls" He said, as he started to walk away. "Have fun" He said, with a crinkle in his visible eye.

Sakura said goodbye to him, feeling a little deflated. When would he ever notice how she felt about him? Did he have any feeling for her, apart from a professional relationship? She hoped so.

Yamato was conflicted. He didn't want to lose Sakura to his senpai. Maybe it was all in his head, because Kakashi didn't seem too interested in Sakura really. Why would she prefer Kakashi, when he was willing to give his life for her? He had to think of a more proactive plan, if he didn't want to lose his opportunity. This lunch would be only the beginning.


End file.
